Un saiyanjin en tierras corruptas
by Ssjredgoku161293
Summary: aviso:
1. Chapter 2

Podemos ver a goku en su estado de migate no gokui que estaba entrenando con wiss en el planeta de bills en eso llega vegeta y le dice

"oye kakaroto"el saiyajin dice

"que pasa vegeta" dice goku un tanto confundido

lo que el principe saiyajin dice " tengamos una batalla kakaroto-

goku acepta con una sonrisa desafiante en eso vegeta se transforma en super sayajin blue evolution

N/A asi se llama la tranformacion de vegeta.

Entonces los 2 se quedan viendo fijamente en lo que vegeta se lanza con todo contra goku a lo que goku bloquea con su antebrazo una patada voladora de vegeta para despues enpezar un intercambio de golpes goku los bloquea facilmente en eso vegeta se enoja y dice

muy bien kakaroto haber si esquivas esto -entonces vegeta junta sus manos al frente para dispara su final flash

entonces goku espera el ataque a lo que vegeta lanza su ataque en eso goku se teletransporta atras de vegeta dandole una patada en la nuca mandadolo a estrellar al principe contra un arbol entonces goku crea una guadaña de ki y hace un corte vertical. fue tanto poder que hizo un desgarre dimencional abriendoce una brecha a lo que goku sorprendido dice maldicion creo que exagere

en eso goku se acerca a la brecha y de repente entra a la brecha en eso se cierra con goku adentro.. vegeta no lo podia creer. su rival fue tan ingenuo de entrar en esa grieta entonces vegeta dice estupido kakaroto siempre de confiado a lo que el principe se levanta para ir al castillo de bills a buscar a wiss..

N/A:se que varios me diran wtf goku usando unas de las tecnicas de black. Pero como es un fic todo puede pasar y no se me ocurrio otra idea para enviar a goku a otra dimencion xd. ahora con el fic

Goku adentro de la brecha dimencional comienza a flotar y se cubre con una barrera de ki aun transformado en migatte no gokui.

en eso goku dice diablos ahora que hago. A lo que el saiyajin frustrado comienza a desesperarse y en eso ve varias grietas dimencionales y puede ver distintas dimenciones. una donde hay magos,la otra se puede ver a un chico castaño peleando con un tipo rubio, la otra podemos ver personas con partes de bestias. en eso goku mira una que le llamo la atencion y se podia ver una pelinegra con una espada corriendo con un grupo de personas a un lugar especifico en eso goku decide entrar a esa dimencion.

Ahora en el mundo de akame ga kill.

Podemos ver a un chico pelo castaño con una espada corriendo por el pasillo de una mansion buscando a cierta rubia sadica a lo que el chico dice maldicion tengo que apresurarme a Ayudar a aria

en eso el chico sale de la mansion y mira hacia el cielo donde la luna esta roja y comienza a correr a donde se escuchaba ruidos en eso mira a la chica rubia apunto de ser asesinada a lo que el chico peli castaño la salva poniendo su espada enfrente del atacante

en eso el chico mira a una pelinegra de ojos rojos muy hermosa delgada piel blanca pechos ni tan grande ni tan pequeños que llevaba vestida una blusa negra sin mangas que cubria abajo de su cuello hasta unos poco mas arriba de sus piernas con una corbata negra y un broche de plata unos guantes rojo una falda corta color negra unas botas de combate

En eso la chica dice -tu no eres el objetivo no hay necesidad de matarte

a lo que tatsumi dice- pero planeas matarla"- a lo que la chica llamada akame responde-

si te interpones en mi camino te matare- en eso tatsumi dice"-eso no significa que simplemente no puedo correr"

entonces la chica dice "es asi" en ese caso te matare entonces llega una chica rubia tetona llamada leone y le dice"tan sucio tan sucioque raro akame no ha terminado todavia"

en eso de repente se abre una brecha dimensional expulsando una especie de meteorito que cae enfrente de ellos levantando una cortina de humo. en eso el humo se empieza a despejar mostrando a un hombre con vestimentas naranjas musculoso pelo de punta con un aura color azul con rojo y unos anillos flotando entonces la chica pelinegra y la rubia empiezan,a temblar al ver a esa persona que salio de esa brecha

entonces nuestro saiyajin empieza a mirar a los alrededores y mira a tatsumi ,akame y leone y una chica rubia sentada en el piso. en eso goku emieza a verificar los ki de todos y se dan cuenta que no hay nadie que lo haga usar su maximo poder y siente que este mundo es corrupto en eso fija su mirada en aria y se acerca a ella a lo que ella comienza a temblar al ver a ese hombre

en eso goku se percata que esta chica es tiene pensamientos malignos y pone su mano en la cabeza viendo todo sus recuerdos goku termina de ver sus recuerdos y pensamientos y la mira con esos ojos plateados intimidantes y luego goku levanta su mano y dice "hackai" comenzando a desintegrarse la chica llamada aria gritando de dolor hasta que no queda ni rastro de ella

Todos los presentes estaban aterrados al ver lo que ese desconocido hizo Akame,tatsumi y leone lo quedan viendo con miedo en eso leone dice"porque tengo miedo quien es el-

a lo que akame se pone en pose de batalla y tatsumi solo tiembla de miedo en eso goku se acerca a ellos. entonces la chica pelinegra se abalanza con su espada a cortar a goku pero el saiyajin la para con un solo dedo dejando sorprendida a la pelinegra

entonces goku le pone su dedo en la frente y la chica y esta cae sentada temblando de miedo el saiyajin iba a decir algo pero esquivo un garraso de leone que iva directo a su garganta aloque goku la mira y con sus ojos mandola a volar chocando con un arbol dejandola inconciente

en eso el saiyajin se destransforma y mira a la pelinegra y le dice" hola soy goku mucho gusto como te llamas- lo dijo con su tipica sonrisa sonrojando a akame en eso la chica le dice "me llamo akame"- a lo que el saiyajin sonrie y le extiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

en eso la chica coge la mano de goku y se levanta. en eso la rubia tetona se despierta y mira al saiyajin hablando con akame a lo que ella se acerca y le dice "quien eres"-

entonces el saiyajin le responde -"hola soy goku"- lo dijo con su tipica sonrisa sonrojando a leone

en eso goku dice"siento haberte dejado inconciente"-

a lo que la rubia dice "no hay problema- en eso goku dice- me podrian decir en que planeta o dimencion es esta"

la chica llamada leone iba a responder en eso el peli castaño llamado tatsumi se acerca a goku y le pregunta "porque matastes a aria"- a lo que el saiyajin con una mirada seria dice-"pues porque vi los recuerdos de ella y si quieres saber te lo mostrare

en eso,goku se acerca a la puerta del cobertizo y con un solo dedo destruye la puerta y tasumi, akame y leone se acercan y tatsumi queda horrorizado con lo que ve

se podia ver varios cuerpos mutilados y gente colgada como si fueran puercos en eso goku entra y le dice a tasumi que siente 2 energias debilitandose entonces el chico pelicastaño le dice que si lo puede llevar a donde siente esas energias a lo que goku responde-"claro sigueme"-

en eso tasumi sigue a goku seguidos por akame y leone en eso se pueden ver los cuerpos de los amigos de tatsumi a lo que tatsumi queda horrorizado y reconoce que son sayo y leyasu en eso leyasu mira a tasumi y le dice-"tasumi eres tu verdad tasumi soy l-leyasu la chica aria nos invito a mi y a sayo a su casa,luego comimos y perdimos la conciencia y cuando despertamos estabamos aqui E-Esa chica torturo a sayo hasta la muerte

entonces el chico llamado leyasu vomita sangre. tatsumi se percata de eso y se acerca y lo coge en sus brazos y le dice-"leyasu"en eso la chica llamada akame le dice a tatsumi-"es la etapa final de la lubora goku solo queda en silencio observando todo

tatsumi mira a akame en lo que ella dice-"la madre de esa niña disfrutaba drogar a sus victimas Escribia de ellos en su diariocon mucho detalles no puede ser salvado-

en eso leyasu dice- "tatsumi" a lo que tatsumi dice -"leyasu"- el chico le dice a tatsumi - "sayo...jamas se rindio ante esa perra incluso en el final,era tan genial,asi que el maestro leyasu,debe tener un final genial

a lo que akame dijo "al parecer mantenia vivo su propia voluntad -

tatsumi dice "que esta pasando en esta capital-

en eso goku dice "-no se lo que sucede aqui pero prometo no permitire que mas gente inocente muera y juro que los protegere a ustedes de cualquier peligro"

las chicas al escuchar eso se ruborizaron. En eso la chica llamada akame comienza a salir de ese lugar. entonces la rubia leone le dice"-oye llevemonos a este chico y a goku con nosotros

en eso akame mira a goku que sonrie y se sonroja. despues leone agarra al chico de su camisa y comienza a arrastrarlo. Goku al ver esta escena le callo una gota de sudor y comienza a caminar al lado de akame

en eso akame y leone con tatsumi siendo cargado al estilo princesa suben arriba del techo de la mansion de aria y goku comienza a volar dejando sorprendida a a las chicas en eso arriba de unos hilos se encuentran 3 personas.

una chica pelo rosado con 2 coletas, un chico pelo verde y un tipo alto con una armadura. en eso ellos miran a un hombre musculoso flotando quedando sorprendidos porque puede volar

en eso goku le pregunta a leone quienes son ellos y la rubia tetona responde"- ellos son el resto de los miembros en eso que goku responde-"ya veo"

en eso el con su tipica sonrisa dice -"hola soy goku" a lo que la chica pelo rosado se sonroja al verle esa linda sonrisa del saiyajin ella dice en sus pensamientos "- porque me late el corazon al verle sonreir

en eso goku dice- "estas bien"acercando su cara a la de la chica peli rosa poniendola como un tomate. akame y leone por alguna razon se pusieron un poco celosas a lo que goku se aleja de la peli rosa y queda viendo a los chicos y dice -bueno me tendre que ir ire a donde puedo vivir

a lo que leone dice -"oye espera"- a lo que el saiyajin dice -"si que pasa"-

en eso la chica rubia dice "-porque no vienes con nosotros"

a lo que el saiyajin dice -"en serio no quiero ser una molestia"

a lo que leone dice -"oh no hay problema sera un honor tener a alguien como tu con nosotros

en eso el saiyajin responde "-esta bien ire con ustedes"- a lo que leone en su mente dice en su mente "-con el en nuestro lado tal ves derroquemos al imperio"

en eso el saiyajin "-dice bueno yo los alcanzo despues ire a explorar el mundo nos vemos"- dice goku para despues salir en un estallido sonico a quien sabe donde

Fin del capitulo


	2. Chapter 3

Hola amigos lectores aquí les traigo el cap 2 de este fic espero les guste y pues el motivo que no he suvido cap es porque he estado atariado con el trabajo y la universidad y pues llego destrosado a mi casa y se me dificulta escribir pero tratare de suvir rapido los cap de esta historia y pues pido disculpa por mi ortografía sin mas que decir aquí les dejo el cap 2 de este fic

Podemos ver a goku volando por un bosque cerca de donde estava con los mienbros de night right en eso el saijayin encuentra un lago y dice:

"vaya que bien un lugar donde podre bañarme luego que me bañe regresare con los chicos"en eso goku se quita la ropa y se queda desnudo y se tira al lago y comienza a nadar bajo la luna llena en eso a goku le ruje el estomago en eso piensa:

"bueno tendre que volver con akame y los chicos,, cuando el saiyajin menciono a akame sintio un sentimiento extraño y se pregunta¿ "porque siento esta sensacion cuando pienso en akame aunque tambien la siento por leone" se dijo el saiyajin confundido pero dejo eso de lado y se salio del lago y se vistio para despues salir volando en un estallido sonico a donde esta la base de night right.

Mientras tanto en la base de night right.

Podemos ver a tasumi en la tumba de sayo y leyasu arrodillado lamentandose por no poder protegerlos..

Flash back: se podia ver a tatsumi sayo y leyasu que estavan planeando que hacer una ves que llegaran ala capital.

En eso sayo dice" juramos que cuando vayamos a morir lo haremos juntos"

Si dicen leyasu y tasumi.. en eso leyasu rresponde" vamos a tener exito en la capital y a ganar dinero" aloque tasumi rresponde" vamos a salvar a nuestro pueblo...

Fin del flashback.

Nosotros incluso dijimos esas cosas dijo tasumi mientras estava con la cabeza agacha ahora estoy solo se lamentava tasumi..

En eso alguien aparece detras de tasumi y le toca el hombro-en eso tasumi se voltea y ve a goku parado detras de el aloque tasumi dice:

"Wahh eres tu "dijo tasumi,mientras cae sentado del susto que se pego al ver a goku detras de el alo que el dice:

"Oh goku no me asustes asi que me vas a terminar matando" dijo tasumi con cara comica.. en eso goku dice:

"No fue mi intencion asustarte tatsumi"dijo nuestro saiyajin con su tipica sonrisa, alo que tasumi dice:

"Oye goku y adonde fuistes porque no seguistes a los de night right"pregunto el castaño. Aloque goku rresponde.

"Mmmmmmm bueno primero fui a explorar el mundo entero y estuve analisando las presencias y pues no hay nadie que me obligue a usar ni el 000000000,1 de mi poder base,luego me fui a un bosque y me meti a un rio luego me sali y me dio hambre y me decidi ir ala base de nigh right y senti tu presencia y te vi a ti" dijo el saiyajin:

Aloque tatsumi rresponde:

"Oh ya veo wow goku me sorprendes que ayas viajado por todo el planeta, y dime goku te uniras a night right"pregunto tasumi.

Aloque el saiyajin rresponde: "si tasumi me unire a night right lo hare para protegerlos a todos ustedes de este mundo corrupto mientras busco la forma de regresar a mi mundo" rrespondio el saiyajin con una mirada de determinacion.

Aloque tasumi sonrie. El castaño iva a decir algo, en eso derrepente aparece leone y se sorprende al ver al saiyajin con tasumi aloque ella dice:

"Oh goku vinistes que bueno" lo dijo leone feliz de ver a goku y posible interes amoroso aloque el saiyajin se voltea junto con tasumi y el saiyajin dice:

"Ah tu eres leone la chica que tenia partes animal"lo dijo goku con su tipica sonrisa.  
Aloque leone se ruboriza alver la sonrisa de goku.

En eso la rubia mira a tatsumi y le dice:

"Ya han pasado 3 dias ya tomastes la decicion de convertirte en parte de night right" pregunto la rubia tetona. Aloque tasumi dice:

"Como ya dije yo" no termino su frase ya que leone lo hagarra del cabello y le enpiesa a tocar la nariz, aloque la rubia rresponde "tienes talento para el asesinato,  
One san te lo garantiza".

A goku le callo una gota de sudor al ver esa ecena,, en eso tasumi dice:

"No valgo por el talento y tal" fue interrunpido por leone que lo sostuvo de la nuca y lo enpeso a arrastrar en eso leone voltea y le dice al saiyajin:

"Vamos goku ven sigueme lo dijo con una sonrisa"

Aloque goku rresponde "ehh ok ya voy" y se fue caminando con las manos en la nuca siguiendo a leone que llevava arrastrado al pobre tasumi.

Mientras ivan camino ala base de night right leone les empiesa a a decir a tasumi y a goku:

Bueno chicos hoy les enseñare los alrrededores del escondite lo dijo leone mientras llevava a tasumi del cuello que se iva quejando y goku iva a su lado ignorando las quejas de tasumi, en eso goku y tatsumi miran un enorne edificio que esta al frente de ellos, en eso leone dice:

"Porcierto estan son las montañas a 10 km del norte de la capital" alo que tatsumi rresponde esta bien dejarlo al descubierto,no son asesinos asueldos leone iva a rresponder en eso el saiyajin dice:  
"oye leone explicame todo lo de este mundo porque esta tan lleno de personas malas y que es eso del imperio pregunto goku con confusion" aloque leone rresponde:

Cuando llegemos al escondite te explicaremos todo lo que pasa aqui dijo la rubia aloque el saiyajin solo asiente con la cabeza.

Base de night right sala de reuniones.

Podemos ver a leone tasumi y goku en una sala enorme donde avia una mesa grande ahi se encontrava sentada una chica pelipurpura con anteojos y ojos del mismo color que el cabello en eso la chica mira a leone acompañada de tasumi y un hombre con dogi naranja y pelo puntiagudo que le parecio muy apuesto en eso la chica fija su mirada en tasumi y dice:

Eh? Todavia no as tomado la decicion de unirte pregunto la chica? Aloque leone rresponde:

"Asi es sheele sueltale algunas palabras cariñosas por mi"dijo la rubia con una sonrisa. Aloque sheele dice:

"Mmmm en primer lugar ahora que saves la ubicacion de nuestro escondite, saves que si no te unes a nosotros moriras" lo dijo con una cara de ultratumba mientras los anteojos tiravan un brillo. Aloque tasumi asustado con cara comica dice:

Eso es tan cariñoso que se me salen las lagrimas"dijo tasumi. En eso sheele mira a goku y dice:

"Y tu como llamaa te uniras a night right" pregunto la chica pelipurpura aloque el saiyajin rresponde:

"Eh? Hola soy goku"lo dijo con su tipica sonrisa aloque la chica sonrie y dice: "mucho gusto goku soy sheele"en eso la chica vuelve a leer su libro y le dice a tasumi "deverias pensarlo bien" dijo sheele mientras ojeaba una pagina de su eso tasumi mira la portada que decia 1000 formas de arreglar una cabeza hueca. Aloque tasumi piensa:

"Asi que despues de todo esto realmente estoy en una reunion de vichos raros y peor aun con un sujeto que puede matarnos si lo desea"penso tasumi con cara comica. En eso se abre la puerta de golpe y entra la chica pelirosa con una vena en la frente y mira a leone y a tasumi y empiesa a gritar:

"Espera un segundo leone porque dejas que este tipo entre en el escondite" lo dijo con una cara de enojo. "En eso ella mira a goku y se sonrroja y pregunta y tu que haces aqui"lo dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrrojo aloque goku dice:

"Mm bueno leone me dijo que la siguiera ademas recuerda que ella me pregunto si queria unirme a night right aloque yo dije que si me uniria mientra busco como volver a mi mundo ademas que no tengo donde ir y puedo ver que este mundo nesesita a alguien que proteja alos inocentes y eliminar a cualquier persona mala que quiera hacerles daño a ustedes y alos inocentes" lo dijo con una mirada seria mientras sus ojos se volvian plateados haciendo que todos en la sala les de un escalofrio por esa mirada y esos ojos mortales que arian cagarce en los pantalones alos mas valientes.

Pero sorpresivamente las chicas ademas de darles miedo por alguna razon se sintieron exitadas alver lo varonil que se veia goku menos sheele que siguio con su lectura y tasumi estava que sudava a mares. Aloque el castaño piensa:

"Uff si goku fuera malvado ya nos ubiera destruido a todos quien eres en relidad goku penso tasumi mientras veia al saiyajin"

La chica pelirosa llamada mine salio de su trance y dijo "pues a goku si lo apruevo pero a ti no tu estas reprovado"lo dijo con cara de enojo. en eso goku se acerca a mine y ella lo mira y se asusta pensando que le va acer algo en eso el saiyajin pone su mano en la cabeza y la acaricia mientras le sonrie y dice:

"Ya tranquila mine no estes enojada una chica linda como tu no deve de enojarse" lo dijo goku con su sonrisa mientras recordo las palabras del maestro roshi que dijo que para que las chicas se les quite el enojo les diga que son lindas.

En eso mine se pone roja como un tomate y se le va el enojo al sentir las caricias que le da el saiyajin y por decirle que es linda. Leone se puso celosa pero se calmo y dijo:

"Vaya mine acaso te sientes atraida por goku "o dijo con una sonrisa traviesa aloque mine se le ponen mas rojas las mejillas que dejarian el cabello de rias en verguenza xd.

El saiyajin no entiende ni un carajo de loque le dijo leone a mine. Y solo sonrie.  
Luego mine se le quira su rubor y le hace mala cara a tasumi y dice hmmp "devil"lo dijo con cara seria, aloque tasumi dice:

"Que dijistes mocosa"lo dijo con cara comica de enojo. Aloque leone le dice a tasumi:

"No te preocupes por eso mine es igual con todo el mundo"dijo leone con una sonrisa. "Menos con goku"dijo leone en vos baja mientras mirava al saiyajin que tenia las manos en la nuca. El saiyajin piensa:

"Bueno veamos que aventuras me esperan en este mundo" dijo el saiyajin mientras vei a todos en la sala.

Fin del cap:

Bueno amigos lectores como les prometi he suvido el cap 2 de este fic espero les aya gustado sin mas que decir me despido, una ultima cosa que decir lei los review y pues me pidieron que ponga a sheele en el harem de goku y pues despues de pensarlo me decidi que si la pondre en harem asi que si mas que decir me despido. 


End file.
